


5 times Bill was interrupted and 1 time he wasn't...kind of

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev gets some love too but it isn't really mentioned, M/M, Pssh what you mean Georgie's dead??, The other two are only mentioned - Freeform, not in my good christian household, this is basically the 5 + 1 trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Before he and Bill finally got together, Mike had always assumed Bill was reserved when it came to PDA, choosing quiet moments to steal kisses, away in one of their room’s maybe. At least that’s how Mike’s subconscious liked to dream about.





	5 times Bill was interrupted and 1 time he wasn't...kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Make terrible fanfics and forget about the others I haven't updated in a while? More likely than you think
> 
> Come talk to me folks as I procrastinate
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b

Before he and Bill finally got together, Mike had always assumed Bill was reserved when it came to PDA, choosing quiet moments to steal kisses, away in one of their room’s maybe. At least that’s how Mike’s subconscious liked to dream about.

Mike didn’t know just how wrong he was. The Losers were all supportive of the two when they came out to them – not that Eddie or Stan had any leg to stand on both being as straight as a circle – and after that, Bill started to ease into the new relationship, becoming more comfortable.

It wasn’t a noticeable thing, just a chaste kiss here and there, both of the teens not too keen to share anything with the oh so kind people of Derry, but then the kissing became more frequent and borderline make outs; Mike didn’t think too much of it until Bev brought it up.

They were at Richie’s house, since the boy’s mom and dad were out, assumedly drunk or seeing other women respectively and so the movie marathon commenced at 8 o’clock on a Friday night in the Tozier living room. They were all spread out but still close enough so that they were all touching. Richie was sprawled on the armchair, legs hanging over the arm and Eddie curled up in his lap, the former occasionally turning away from the screen to whine at Eddie, who would go to throw popcorn into Richie’s open mouth and then pull away just as Richie got close. Ben and Stan had been banished to the floor this time and midway through Gremlin’s 2 around 1 in the morning, Stan had dozed off and was slumped against Ben’s shoulder, face pressed into the crook of Ben’s neck and Ben looked conflicted between moving Stan or leaving him to sleep. His face was bright red and Bev had pressed a pillow to her face to stifle her cackling laughter.

Speaking of Bev, the girl was crammed onto the sofa with Bill and Mike, shoving a handful of strawberry laces into her open mouth; legs crossed as she watched Jaws with apt attention. Bill was less on the sofa and more straddled across Mike’s lap, watching the movie just as intently as Bev. At least, Mike thought he was.

Sometime around the point where Quinn gets eaten by the shark, Bill muttered something and Mike craned his neck to look at Bill, meeting his light eyes and Mike noticed the smile playing on his lips. “What?” he quizzed and Bill’s smile grew wider.

“Nothing” Bill assured “J-just admiring the view”

Mike rolled his eyes at that and nudged his boyfriend “Gross” even as he groaned out the affectionate retort; Bill leaned in to press his lips against Mike’s, moving against each other languidly, Bill’s hand coming up to curl at the back of Mike’s neck and stroking with the pad of his thumb.

The kiss soon deepened, becoming open mouthed and Mike groaned softly into the kiss when Bill gave a cautious lick to Mike’s bottom lip before slipping it in against Mike’s own. Bill was just so tantalising, distracting him from the movie and turning Mike into putty in Bill’s hands. Which is probably why he completely forgot that the other Losers were present.

When Bill ground down, ever so slightly, onto Mike and Mike swallowed down his moan, someone suddenly cleared their throat.

Mike pulled away and turned from Bill who moved to swoop back in and continue, but the kiss made contact with Mike’s cheek instead and Bill groaned.

Bev was staring from her side of the sofa, eyes sparkling with mischief and a smirk on her face which Mike could make out even in the darkness. “If you two are finished grinding up a storm, we were wondering what movie to put on next?”

“What’s the options?” Bill questioned and nudged back against Mike again, the teen shuffling and trying to will away his growing excitement.

“Well I said Home Alone because we’re so close to Christmas” Ben piped up from the floor “But someone would rather watch Dirty Dancing”

“It’s a great movie!” Eddie’s voice piped up from somewhere across the room.

“It is pretty great” Bev agreed.

Bill grinned at the thumbs up Bev threw somewhere in Eddie’s direction “Well we have time for both if we can all stay awake” from the floor, Stan shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to Ben and the boy squeaked somewhat causing Bev to quickly throw herself into the sofa to hide her bellowing laughter and Mike took to burying his face in Bill’s neck to bite back his laugh.

“It’s not funny” Ben stressed out but that just made everyone laugh harder.

“Seriously though, Bill, you’re probably worse than Richie at keeping things in your pants” Bev finally giggled out, grinning deviously at the couple and from the opposite end of the room Richie spoke up.

“Hey! For your information I have kept it in my pants tonight! I’ve been grinding against Eds all night trying to get out of the damn things!”

Eddie shrieked “Ew! Richie I thought that was the remote!” the two tussled on the couch.

“Ooh, getting a little rough, can’t say I mind-!”

“RICHIE!”

The group laughed and the moment was forgotten.

But it was the beginning of Mike realising just how bold Bill really was.


End file.
